A Child's Question
by PrincessofVictory
Summary: A six year old Leia asks her adoptive father, Bail Organa, a very important question. And, lightyears away, Luke asks his aunt Beru a very important question
1. Leia's Question

Summary: A little girl asks her father a serious question.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A/N-I figured Leia would probably notice these types of things sooner than other child because of how Force-sensitive she is. I'm thinking about doing one for Luke, but I'm not sure. Reviews are welcome!

A Child's Question

Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan was very pretty. She was only six years old, with long, shining, brown hair that was often in an elaborate hairstyle. She had sparkling brown eyes. Her father, Prince Consort and Senator Bail Organa, already knew that she'd be a beautiful woman someday. Every time he looked at the child, he was reminded of a beautiful former Queen, and Senator.

He could see Leia's mother in his mind's eye. Padme Amidala had been very beautiful. Padme Amidala Skywalker. Leia was adopted, she was the child of Padme and Anakin Skywalker, who had been a great Jedi, the Chosen One, and a hotshot pilot who turned onto the Dark side. He was now Darth Vader. His loss was a great one.

And Bail believed he turned to save Padme. Padme and Anakin had been married secretly, Jedi weren't supposed to marry. Leia was also a twin, her brother Luke, was light-years away, on Tattioone under the eye of Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi and being raised by Anakin's step-brother, Owen Lars, and Owen's wife Beru.

Leia didn't know that she was adopted.

A yell of "Daddy!" shook Bail out of his reverie. He was sitting on a stone bench in one of Alderaan Palace's most beautiful gardens. His little Leia came walking to him as fast as she could, while wearing a dress, and being as always as her governess said "a young lady, a future Queen, and must always keep up appearances".

For once, Leia's hair wasn't in an elaborate hairstyle. It was down, and it flew behind her as she went to her father.

Bail smiled and opened up his arms to the little girl who happily went into them. "Hi Daddy!" she said, smiling sweetly.

"Hello, little Princess." Bail said, hugging her. He picked her up and sat her down next to him. "How are you?"

"I'm good, but I got a question Daddy." Leia said solemnly.

"Yes, Leia?" Bail said mindlessly. It would probably be something like, why did she have to always keep up appearances or something like that.

It wasn't.

"How come I don't look like you or Mommy?" she asked seriously. "Winter looks like her mommy and daddy. But Mommy has blonde hair and green eyes, and you have dark black hair and you got those dark eyes, I have dark eyes, but I got a different color dark eyes than you and brown hair."

Bail looked at her, tears in his eyes. He quickly closed his eyes, and put his hand over his eyes to hide the tears. His baby girl wanted to know about Padme. And her true father. He couldn't tell her about Anakin, not yet. He would only tell her a little bit about Padme.

"Well, Leia, this is hard to explain. You see, children do look like their family. And yes, you don't. Mommy and me aren't really your parents." Bail stopped for a second and looked at Leia.

She gasped and turned her head, as if she was thinking. "Who was my real mommy and daddy?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that yet, sweetie, but someday you'll know. Your mommy was very kind, very beautiful and very smart. Your daddy had been a good person too." _Had _ been, Bail told himself. But, before she died, Padme told Obi-Wan that there was still good in him. And Bail believed her.

"Was my mommy sad?" Leia asked suddenly and Bail was taken aback.

"Why would you ever say that?" he asked.

"Well, I remember something. I remember a very pretty lady who seemed really kind, but sad. Could that lady be my mommy?" she asked quietly.

A sickening and sad feeling went in Bail's stomach. Leia was naturally very strong in the Force. But Anakin was the Chosen One! Of course his children would be!-but he hadn't expected this. Her abilities seemed different from Jedi he had known. Oh lovely. But Leia had a memory from her mother's death, the day she was born.

No child should have to know that, hold the memory like that.

"Yes, that was your mother." Bail said finally.

"Why do you take care of me, and not my mommy?" Leia asked.

Bail felt so terrible, but he had to tell her. It was only fair to her. "Your mother died when you were very, very, young." Bail said softly, taking her hand and squeezing it gently." Leia looked at him sadly.

"What about my-," Leia started to speak again, but Bail cut her off.

"My princess, we should be getting back soon." Leia smiled at the nickname he gave her, years ago. He put a hand on each of her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye. "You can never ever tell anyone what I've told you. This has to be our secret, it is extremely important that it stays that way." Bail looked frightened, and the Force told her (even though she didn't know it, she just went by her instincts) to listen. She nodded.

"Let's go." He holds out his hand, and Leia gets up and takes it. Her hand, so little, clasped in his, so much bigger, holds his hand with an amazing grip. A trusting grip. And father and daughter walk away. While they did, Leia asked if she could still call him her Daddy. Bail, with tears again in his eyes, said of course, if she wanted to. She said yes, and he replied that it would be an honor.

Hours later, Bail sits in his chamber, thinking. Leia had been very quiet at their supper. He thought his wife noticed it. She was looking at him, and he knew she was wondering what was wrong. He dismissed everyone in the chamber, and put his face in his hands. "Leia knows she's adopted!" And slowly, a few tears trickled down his cheeks, in remorse for his little girl having to find out so soon, Padme for dying, and Anakin for turning. His wife came over to him, put an arm around his shoulders and cried too.

At this same time, Leia was in her bedchamber, getting ready to sleep. Her room was done in a soft pink. She wore a pretty white nightgown, because Leia had to keep appearances even when she was sleeping. She didn't understand that, and more than once her father said he didn't either. Her father was very silly at times.

Her mother, wanting to teach her about different galactic cultures, had her listen to different music from different planets. She called to one of the maids.

"Yes, my lady Princess?" a maid came instantly.

"Umm, could you put on some music from Naboo please?" Leia asked politely.

"Of course, my lady." Leia never really listened to Naboo music before, but tonight, even though she couldn't get her conversation with her father out of her head, Naboo music seemed like a really good idea.

As the sweet music played, Leia slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Every day after that, she would have Naboo music play..


	2. Luke's Question

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A/N-Reviews are welcome. I'm thinking about doing a story where Beru and Bail contact each other.

Part II

Luke Skywalker was a different type of boy. He was often a loner, and he was only six years old. He could often find out different things, find things no one else could. He didn't know why, he just did. His step-aunt, Beru, thought he'd be a very handsome when he grew up.

His father, Anakin Skywalker, had been very handsome. His mother, Padme Amidala Skywalker, had been very beautiful. Anakin was the son of Beru's husband, Owen's, step-mother. She had been killed by Tusken Raiders years ago. Anakin and Padme had come to Tattioone together, because Anakin had visions that Shmi was in trouble.

Anakin brought back Shmi's dead body. Anakin had been a Jedi, the Chosen One, that's what they called him. He was a great pilot, the only one ever to win a Boonta Eve Podrace.

Anakin had turned onto the Dark Side of the Force, and was now called Darth Vader. His mother was dead. She had been a Queen, and a Senator. She had been very kind.

Luke had a twin sister, Leia, who was adopted by a friend of Padme's and Anakin's, Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. Luke was being watched by Anakin's former Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, now known as Ben Kenobi. Owen often grumbled about that, saying he couldn't be that great of a Jedi if Anakin had turned to the Dark Side. Beru often said Obi-Wan couldn't be blamed. But Owen said he didn't want Luke talking to him.

Owen and Anakin hadn't talked much at all, but Owen had taken Anakin's turning hard. He didn't want the same happening to Luke.

Beru herself couldn't believed what had happen. But when Obi-Wan, _Ben_, she corrected herself had asked them to take Luke, they couldn't refuse. How could they refuse Shmi's grandson, Anakin's son? She knew that Owen really cared about him deeply, and that his father Cliegg would have killed him if he hadn't taken him.

Cliegg had loved the little boy. But he had died a year after his step-grandson had come to them.

Beru knew that Owen was stern with the boy, but she thought it was be out of caring, and even fear. Owen was afraid that Luke would follow his father's footsteps. Ah, speaking of Luke. Beru saw a little blonde blur wearing white running toward her, stopping to hug her.

"Aunt Beru! Aunt Beru!" Luke said happily.

"Luke Skywalker! Luke Skywalker!" Beru replied. Luke giggled. Beru took the little boy's hand in her own and led him to a chair. She sat down, picked him up and he sat down in her lap. The little boy already looked like Anakin.

Sandy hair, blue eyes, but Luke was short. Beru remembered that his mother had been short. Luke's eyes held the seriousness his father's had. Beru finally decided that Luke Skywalker was a mix of both of his parents.

"Aunt Beru? Can I ask you something?" Luke asked seriously. Beru smiled and nodded. It would probably be something like why he had to help Owen so much or why he couldn't go to his best friend's, Biggs Darklighter, house every day.

It wasn't.

"Biggs looks like his mommy and daddy. I know that you and Uncle Owen aren't my mommy and daddy, but I know that some people looks their other family. Fixer looks like his uncle and his parent's, why don't I look like you or Uncle Owen?"

Beru put her face in her hand. A tear spilled out of her eye. Luke wanted to know about Anakin and Padme. He was only six years old.

"Well, you see Luke, your father's mommy married Grandpa many years ago. Uncle Owen's mommy wasn't your daddy's mommy. So they were step-brothers."

Luke thought that over for a minute. "Who was my daddy?" he asked quietly.

Beru took in her breath. For once, Ben and Owen had agreed on something and they decided that Luke shouldn't know about his father's true profession until he was much older.

"Your father was a space navigator. He was a very good pilot." Beru said the first thing she thought of.

"What was my daddy's name?" Luke asked curiously.

"Anakin. Anakin Skywalker."

Luke giggled. "That's my middle name! Luke Anakin Skywalker!" he said proudly.

Beru laughed. "That's right little one." She replied, using her nickname for him.

"What about my mommy?" Luke asked suddenly.

Beru's throat tightened. Padme had died in childbirth. She definitely couldn't tell him that. "She was very kind. Very beautiful. I can't tell you anymore, little one. Uncle Owen wouldn't like it. Someday, when you are older."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because Uncle Owen wouldn't want to make you sad." Beru said quietly and sadly. Luke hid his face in his aunt's shoulder.

"Did my mommy and daddy die? Or did they not want to take care of me?" Luke asked, sadly, and his voice muffled.

A tear fell from Beru's eye. She knew Padme wanted to take care of her twins very much. And so did Anakin. But what scared her was that Vader did too. And Owen and Beru would do everything in their power to make sure he never got to their Luke. Bail Organa would do the same for Leia.

"No, little one. They wanted to take care of you very much. They love you very much. Yes, they did die, but they'll always love you. They'll always watch over you." Beru answered.

Luke lifted his head up. He nodded sadly and slowly. Beru picked him up and put him down. "Come, I most go make dinner." Luke nodded again and the two of them went off.

Dinner was a quiet affair, Luke barely spoke at all. Owen looked worried about him. After dinner, Beru told him. "Luke asked me about his parents. I told him that you were Anakin's step-brother, that his parents were dead and that Anakin had been a space navigator." Beru felt tears fall down her cheeks. Owen got up. "I'm going to check on the boy." he said roughly, but Beru could detect the sadness in his voice.

Owen found little Luke standing staring at the setting twin suns, the same place where he had been years before, waiting for Obi-Wan to bring Luke, and trying to figure out how Anakin, Shmi's precious Annie, had turned evil.

Owen walked up behind Luke and put a hand on his shoulder. His nephew jumped. "Uncle O-Owen! I'm sorry!" Luke started to speak but Owen raised up a hand to silence him.

"It's okay Luke, I just came out here to admire the setting suns with you." Owen said. Luke nodded, and uncle and nephew stood watching the twin suns set, the light the twin suns set off reminded Owen of the Light side of the Force-the side that he knew the Skywalker twins would embrace as Jedi.

Luke would then often go out to admire the setting twin suns to calm him, to think. This thought confused him, but watching the twin suns reminded him of his parents…

_The End_


End file.
